


My Days in the Ghost House

by McWompy



Category: FilmCow - Fandom, In The Ghost House
Genre: Gen, evaporated mayonnaise, psychedelics, shrooms, xtreme spookiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McWompy/pseuds/McWompy
Summary: The YouTube channel FilmCow has this incredible series called In The Ghost House. It's formatted as daily logs from a guy living inside the house, and each day something new, nonsensical and stupid happens. It's exactly my kind of humour, and I've always wished that there were more than 65 days, so I decided to make a parody of it using the same format. I like to see it as an alternate reality version of FilmCow's ghost house, with different characters and whatnot. (I will be offended if you read this without having seen the original. It's way funnier than mine.) I hope you enjoy my silly creative writing project, stranger!
Relationships: ghosts are kinda horny, suggestive tentacle monster stuff (just a lil)





	1. Day #1 in the Ghost House

My first impression of this spooky place is looking grim. All the floors are hardwood and it's chilly on my toes. I came prepared for this situation with fuzzy socks, but they were compromised when I accidentally stepped in some mystery goop by a weird hole in the wall. I don't know if I'm gonna make it out of here alive...


	2. Day #2 in the Ghost House

Today I woke to the sound of macaroni being stirred in the distance. My frosty tootsies carried me to the source of the noise, the mystery goop hole from before. I had just begun to mourn the loss of my socks when a goop-covered ghost floated out of the hole with a strange, blushy look on his face... I walked away quickly.


	3. Day #3 in the Ghost House

The macaroni noises that started yesterday have developed into crazed, gurgling slurps. I can hear it coming from inside the walls of the house, like an illusive goop demon taunting me... WHY HAS THIS GOOPY CURSE FORSAKEN ME??


	4. Day #4 in the Ghost House

One of the ghosts found me whispering madly to myself with my ear pressed up against the wall. They introduced me to Steve. Steve is the giant tentacle monster that lives inside the walls here, I guess. He's actually a really nice guy. He gave me a back massage.


	5. Day #5 in the Ghost House

I made myself a glorious, double-decker egg salad sandwich today, but a band of ghost pirates mugged me and took it. They all just kept chanting the word "BOOty" in their spooky ghost pirate voices. I want to cry.


	6. Day #6 in the Ghost House

I accidentally discovered a tiny trap door under the gross rug in the hallway today. I spent the night ugly-sobbing in cramped, crumby hole within.


	7. Day #7 in the Ghost House

Try as I might to let my traumatic, sandwich-looting incident go, the only sandwich I crave now is one of vengeance. I've decided to go interrogate Steve as to where the ghost pirate lair is. He seems to know everything about this place.


	8. Day #8 in the Ghost House

After yelling at him through the wall a bit, Steve said he'd only tell me where the ghost pirates are if I gave him a pp: a Purple Pufshroom. Apparently there are little mushrooms that grow in the house sometimes, and everyone just considers them a precious resource for some reason. I also don't know why we call them pp's.


	9. Day #9 in the Ghost House

Today on my quest for pp shrooms I started rolling around on the floor instead of walking because I was bored or something. Some of the ghosts floated over me while I did this, and I can say that ghosts look (and smell) much different from the bottom than they do from the front. This led to an eye-opening discovery: ghosts aren't made of souls. They're made of evaporated mayonnaise.


End file.
